


looking out of the window

by laurenmariemaybe



Series: Kristoff and Anna One-Shots before "The Ice Harvest-ress" [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenmariemaybe/pseuds/laurenmariemaybe
Summary: very shot one-shot that i wrote ages ago but never posted.canon-verse and set soon after the birth of their first born.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristoff and Anna One-Shots before "The Ice Harvest-ress" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	looking out of the window

“Kristoff,” Anna groaned against his chest, “it’s your turn.”

Kristoff grunted in response and heaved himself out of the bed and towards the cot where there daughter slept.

“You know,” he said picking their daughter up into his arms, “it wouldn’t hurt to have her sleep in the nursery.”

“Kristoff I explained this to you. I want her to get to know us-“

“Because you wished that your parents did it with you.”

“Exactly.” Anna mumbles as her head hits the pillow.

Kristoff yawned and bounced his daughter gently making her gurgle slightly. Kristoff walked towards the window and sits on the lech.

"What are you doing?" His wife complained. "Come back to bed.” 

Kristoff looked towards the bed and his eyes met with his wife’s. “Looking out of the window.”

“Kristoff, it’s early and you need sleep if you’re going to have energy to go up the mountain in the morning. And I’m cold.” Kristoff laughed hugging Charlotte closer. “It’s not funny- do I need to remind you that I nearly froze to death?”

“Anna, I was there- just give me a minute“

Anna shuffled over to his side of the bed and cocooned herself in the duvet. Kristoff smiled lightly and rests Charlotte against his chest while she grabs on to his finger. Kristoff kissed the top of her hair.

“You’re not tired are you little Lottie?” He murmured lightly. He looked out towards the mountain and a silent tear fell down his cheek as he recalled all the nights that he sent alone, scared, frightened.

“Kris-“

Kristoff looked over to Anna, she was staring at him wide-eyed. 

“Come back to me.” She opens her arms. Kristoff made his way back to their bed and laid down careful not to squish Charlotte. Anna wrapped her arms around his body.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it even though it's short.
> 
> honestly i think iduna and agnarr would have kept their daughters close to them when they were young but i can't be bothered to change re-write it.
> 
> i am debating if i should post a one-shot that i wrote about the birth but i'm not the best writer and it is kind of a mess so i might pass posting it.
> 
> as always: sorry for any mistakes :))


End file.
